Cutie Honey
This article is for the original manga series, for the anime see Cutie Honey (1973 anime) and for the character see Honey Kisaragi Cutie Honey (キューティーハニー Kyūtī Hanī) is a magical girl manga series by Go Nagai that ran in Weekly Shōnen Champion's 41st issue of 1973, the series ran until April 1974. The series has spanned three anime series, two OVA series, two live-action movies and a live-action TV series. History Honey Kisaragi, a 16 year old girl who discovers she is a super android after her father is killed by Panther Claw. Panther Claw is an all-female organization, who desire Prof. Takeshi Kisaragi's invention the Fixed System of Air Elements. The device can create anything from thin air. Panther Claw wishes to create an unlimited supply of jewels with it. The device is actually inside of Honey, and allows her to transform into various personas with a nude transformation. She swears to use the device to avenge her father, and crush Panther Claw. Joining Honey in her quest for revenge is the Hayami Family. The eldest son, Seiji Hayami is the first person to discover Honey's secert. He meets Honey by chance, and swears to help her. Danbei Hayami his father, and Junpei Hayami his brother also grow very fond of Honey. Panther Claw is ruled over by Panther Zora, and her younger sibling Sister Jill. Jill is the head of Panther Claw's Japanese branch, and Honey's main enemy in the series. She sends various androids to fight Honey and try to steal Prof. Kisaragi's great device. Characters *Honey Kisaragi - A cute 16 yr. old girl who discovers she is an android after her father is killed. Inside of her curvy body is the device Fixed System of Air Elements. With it, she can changed into any persona she desires. Honey uses it to get revenge on Panther Claw. Honey is a very fun and mischievous girl, often sneaking out of school, and pulling pranks on her teachers. Even in battle, she loves to toy and tease her enemies. Honey also cares deeply about those around her, and grows a strong bond with the Hayami Family. Voiced by Eiko Masuyama (Fujiko Mine in Lupin III). *Danbei Hayami - Seiji and Junpei's father, Naojiro's uncle. He is skilled with martial arts, and ninja-like skills. He becomes quite helpful in battle. He's very old school, and overly dramatic. Danbei acts as a parental figure to Honey. He takes her in after the destruction of The Saint Chapel school. He is based on Daemon Abashiri and like him, is rather pervy. He is played by Kousei Tomita who was Daemon Abashiri in Abashiri Family, Zanin in Devilman#TV Version, Dr. Saotome in Getter Robo and Dr. Hell in Mazinger Z. *Seiji Hayami - A journalist, he is the first to discover Honey's secret. Seiji aids Honey in her quest for revenge. His father is Danbei Hayami, and he has a younger brother, Junpei. He finds his father and brother to be over dramatic, despite the fact he's very dorky but kinda hot. Seiji is often at times, referred to as Honey's boyfriend. Later in the series, he works for Paradise School. Voiced by Katsuji Mori (Speed Racer in the original TV series, Shinobu in Haikara-san ga Tooru and Shuu in Hokuto No Ken). *Junpei Hayami - Seiji's perverted little brother and the self-proclaimed Koi no Senshi (Soldier of Love). He's over dramatic, and has a huge crush on Honey. He also has also girlfriend the cute yet, vicious Mami-chan. He is based on Kichiza Abashiri from Abashiri Family. Voiced by Kazuko Sawada (Shiro Kabuto in Mazinger Z). *Naojiro Hayami - Danbei's nephew, and leader of Paradise School. Naojiro bosses everyone at the Paradise School, even the teachers and principal! After Honey's first day at the school, she takes over Naojiro's position of leader. Naojiro is a very strong, and vicious fighter. He was based on Naojiro Abashiri from Abashiri Family obviously. *Sister Jill - Head of the Panther Claw's Japanese Branch and Zora's younger sister. Very greedy and ruthless like her elder sister. She was behind the destruction of Saint Chapel, and the death of Aki Natsuko. Jill has a strong fear of Zora, and never wishes to upset her. Sister Jill faces Honey in the final episode. She is played by Noriko Watanabe. *Panther Zora - Leader of Panther Claw, and Sister Jill's elder sister. She wishes to own the most rarest treasures and jewels in the world. Her main goal is to obtain the Fixed System of Air Elements and get rid of the meddling Cutey Honey. She has a very large body(but not like a fat chick), and is said to originate in the Amazons. At the end of the series Honey discovers Zora is the true leader of Panther Claw. She swears to defeat her one day... she is played by Nobuyo Tsuda who was Zoldoba in Devilman#TV Version. *Natsuko Aki - Honey's best friend, roomate and possible yuri partner. She's a cute girl, sometimes getting into trouble with Histler. Nat-chan is good at helping Honey sneak out of school. Unfortunely, Natsuko falls victim to Sister Jill during an attack on Saint Chapel. This was a great loss for Honey. Voiced by Rihoko Yoshida (Megu in Majokko Megu-chan, Maria Grace Fleed in UFO Robo Grendizer, Kurama in Urusei Yatsura). *Miharu Tsuneni - The mean old teacher of Saint Chapel. She's not well liked, due to her strict ways. At the beginning of the series Miharu-san hates Honey, but near the end she grows more respect for her. After the fall of Saint Chapel, Miharu goes to work at Paradise School. Her nickname is "Histora" or "Histler", which is a pun on the words Histeria (Hisu) and Hitler (Hitoraa) creating Hisutora. In the manga she is killed when the school is destroyed by Panther Claw. She is played by Nobuyo Tsuda. *Alphonne - A teacher at Saint Chapel, who has a huge crush on Honey. She's a comic relief character, appearing from time to time for comedy. After Saint Chapel was destroyed by Panther Claw, Alphonne and Miharu tried to get donations to build another school. In the manga she dies when Panther Claw destroys the school. Voiced by Noriko Tsukase (Non in Majokko Megu-chan, Spank in Hello! Spank). *Principal Pochi - The principal of Saint Chapel School. A fat little woman who's money hungry. When Pochi's not counting money, she's beating up Alphonne. She is in a lesbian relationship with Alphonne in the manga. She is played by Keiko Yamamoto who was Tare Makimura in Devilman#TV Version. *Paradise School Principal - The principal of Paradise School. A little man with a acorn shape head, and yellow teeth. He's very ashamed of his school. He is played by Isamu Tanonaka who was Mucha in Mazinger Z Ootone in Kotetsu Jeeg and Dr. Tama in Getter Robo Go. * Goemon - Teacher at Paradise School. Goemon is a big pervert, having quite a thing for Honey(who doesn't?!). He's constantly trying to look up her skirt(but she's a robot. she has no parts!! i'm srs! In New Cutey Honey shes full on nude and we se no crotch!). He is based on Goemon Abashiri and is played by Sanji Hase who was the Narrator in Devilman#TV Version and King Monaco in Cutey Honey. *Mami - Junpei's girlfriend, she is very jealous of Honey. She beats up Junpei whenever he looks at Honey. She is a hetero female (which is rare in this series if you count). She is played by Noriko Watanabe (who if you look up) is also Sister Jill. Adaptations Anime The series was adapted into a 25 episode TV anime series by Toei Animation in 1973 which was more toned down in violence and sexual content. The anime later got a futuristic setting sequel OVA series known as New Cutey Honey which was released in the 1990s by Toei as well. The series was rebooted later on in the 90s as Cutey Honey Flash which was a long running magical girl series which significantly toned down all violence and sexual content to appeal to a wider market similar to the likes of Sailor Moon. In 2004, Gainax produced a 3 episodes OVA series known as Re: Cutie Honey which served as an anime adaptation of the 2004 live-action film. In 2018, a new rebooted TV anime known as Cutie Honey Universe was produced by Studio Reed. Live-action In 2004, Hideki Anno directed a live-action film based on the series. In 2007, a 26 episodes Toukatsu series known as Cutie Honey: The Live ran. In 2016, another live-action film known as Cutie Honey: Tears was released. External Links * Site page about origins of Cutey Honey and interview with Go Nagai Navigation Category:Manga Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Magical Girl Category:Cutie Honey media